Talk:Kirby's Epic Yarn
Could someone add information from here with sources? BNK [ |T| ] 17:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Praise for Kirby's Epic Yarn I added some things I've seen some of the game sites say about Kirby's Epic Yarn so far. It's good to see him getting so much attention! DesertLynx83 04:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you and I agree. -- Enemy Names? Monkey Doo? Button Fly? Firebird? Where did they come from? Any surces? If not, I'm getting rid of them. EmptyStar 21:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :By all means. I haven't seen these names anywhere either. BNK [ |T| ] 21:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Kirby's Rainbow Resort was where the names came from, though some seem completely stupid. -- :::Yeah. I'm gonna go ahead and delete these. Plus it'll save us another "You stole more stuff from Kirbypedia/KRR!" lol. EmptyStar 23:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do they still hate us? :/-- :::: I'm pretty sure Bimblesnaff still has that grudge. Zero Matter 00:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sheesh. Those ARE weird names!!! From what I've seen from the trailers, this game reminds me of paper mario mixed with Kirby.<_< Metaknight321 i cannot wait until kirbys epic yarn comes out, i already pre-ordered it, i think this ight be the best kirby game yet (p.s im new and have no clue how 2 do things, can someone help me out?")Puffball123 02:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't appropriate talk page content. Don't do this stuff, use KW:IRC for it.--MegaTron1XD 02:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : :well sorry!!! nobody gave me a tutorial about how to work this thing! i only joined beacuse i am i huge kirby fan, so could somebody help me out???? -super tuff pink puff-http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e13/monkeyH3RO/buddy%20icons/kirby-cell.gif 21:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Your sig violates policies. It is to contain no external images and clearly show who the user is. It is also suppose to give a link to your user page and talk page. Change it.--MegaTron1XD 14:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ::how the hell do i do that???? im asking u for help and you just keep telling me im breaking the rules!!!Puffball123 01:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Box art? I think I found the box art on Amazon: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51J5q2WXwvL._SL500_AA300_.jpg I think it looks pretty cool. DesertLynx83 04:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure that Amazon is a reliable source, but it looks pretty cool. I could already tell who the main villain is though... >_> -- ::Which is why I added a question mark instead of just saying "Box art". Nevertheless, it does look cool DesertLynx83 18:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Give some Epic Yarn articles? Can I give the villain and Prince Fluff's articles when I get Epic Yarn? I'll get useful when I post articles like dat. :Sure. And sign your comments. BNK [ |T| ] 19:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) HOW?! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THIS INFO, IF SO, WHERE ARE THEY GETTING IT? NINTENDO DOESN'T USUALLY SHARE THIS MUCH, USUALLY JUST WHAT YOU CAN DO AND THE OPENING STORY! NEVER ENEMIES AND ITEMS AND STUFF! RatchetBanjoAndKirbyFan 20:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Stop being disruptive. There are obviously sources on the page listed under the references section. BNK [ |T| ] 21:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New Villian Considering that he's made out of the most vibrant looking yarn and the evil smile.....I'd say we have a winner for the main villian......he has one giant eyeball....what a suprise.XD 00:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) deh?...forgot to sign in,its me Marx XD : Let's look back: Zero, Zero Two, Dark Mind, Drawcia, Dark Matter. Am I missing anyone? Knowing them, it's gonna pop out, either bleeding or attacking you. RatchetBanjoAndKirbyFan 00:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : You forgot Dark Nebula. And it the boss itself might have some demented form aside from its form seen in the boxart probably. -- :I still say someone over at HAL has a fear of eyeballs.Marx Wraith 16:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Protect? I see that IPs have been adding unofficial/unannounced information onto the article repeatedly. Should we protect it or should we leave it be? :I do not think so as some of them actually might have some very useful informatin. -- ::Ok, then we'll leave it be. Massive amounts of new details http://www.gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=134163 Details out of Nintendo Power, gathered here in a list for convenience at GoNintendo. Thought I'd let everyone know from where these details that I'm about to add have come. Teamrocketspy621 17:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! You stole my big SCCCCCCCOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T Marx Wraith 00:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, my bad. Didn't know someone else wanted to jump on this. Teamrocketspy621 01:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::And the grass feels like pants! YAY! ...But how would he know? He doesn't have pants! DesertLynx83 02:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::But he DOES wear shoes.....wait....then how the heck can he feel the grass with his feet @_@?Marx Wraith 03:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::The mystery deepens... DesertLynx83 23:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Anyways... I CALL DIBS on Yin-Yarn's page when its released!Marx Wraith 22:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::errr...never mind I'll give WIN the prize....T_T siniffles.Marx Wraith 22:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Next big scoop Ok to avoid being beaten to the chase again,I'd like to say that if there is ANY new info in the next issue of Nintendo Power that you please desist from placing it in the article so I can do a bit of major edits myself, Thanks. I shall return! Popstar WILL be mine! :We are a wiki Marx. We have to get the info ASAP.--MegaTron1XD 04:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :ummm....it would be the day it comes out of course.....since when are we to the second fanatics......or wait has it always been this way with gaming wikis and just haven't noticed? lol. :I've been Shadow Queen PWND .....bleah. Marx Wraith 04:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Yin-Yarn has a mustache.....that's a first for a kirby villian. Marx Wraith 22:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Beginning story check this video http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/rk5j/story/index.html it shows the beginning story of Kirby's Epic yarn but its in Japanese. Kirby 9000 I'm liking this game more and more. Marx Wraith 17:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yin-Yarn Are we ever going to make a page for this guy? Marx Wraith 01:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think people are waiting for more info. DesertLynx83 03:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, what DesertLynx83 said. So far, we only know he is the main villain and he sucks Kirby into his sock. -- :: I can add it as soon as 10-17-10, as long as nobody does it for me. KirbyRidersFamily 13:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider :::It's basically a first come, first serve thing as long as it is not short or badly written. -- ANOTHER new game! Apparently we now also may have a DS outing to enjoy as well! http://www.destructoid.com/new-kirby-and-pokemon-games-for-the-ds-revealed-185154.phtml :That's cool, but what does that have to do with Kirby's Epic Yarn? DesertLynx83 22:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Nothing other than the fact it is also an upcoming game. Marx Wraith 23:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it looks kinda weird. Zero Matter 00:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yea, but this really isn't the place to put it! DesertLynx83 07:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh I GIVE UP on trying to add new stuff from Nintendo Power, you guys are like freakin BULLET TRAINS! Even as I rushed to add stuff that wasn't there an hour ago,its magically there, just not worth it. I'm going back to those stupid enemy lists since everyone luckily thinks something so important,isn't.....bleah. V_V Marx Wraith 18:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, maybe you don't understand, so I'll just quote Megatron1. We are a wiki Marx. We have to get the info ASAP.-- ::::::Uhh...that was two days ago I posted that,why are replying to that now? It was more of a joke anyways.Marx Wraith 00:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New Video http://www.gamesradar.com/wii/kirbys-epic-yarn/videos/g-2010061595258540094/v-2010100495443986032 Kirby 9000 New Cyclops enemies I would have to say in my best possible bet that these guys are the minions of Yin-Yarn, given they all have one eye, similar rounded body shapes and a big smiling face, all traits of Yin-Yarn. I would say they are akin to Waddle Dees to King Dedede, Meta-Knights to Meta Knight, Dark Matters to Zero and Para Matters to Drawcia. Again just a guess but a pretty good one I would say. Marx Wraith 04:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they seem to be the "Waddle Dees" of Yin-Yarn as they come in many forms. That is likely the possible explanation. -- Yin-Yarn Why is everyone saying he has one eye? he has two eyes above the button which is his nose! look at this picture below Maxwell the scribblenaut| I can see what you mean, it is just really hard to tell, but you may be right.Marx Wraith 02:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) i'd have 2 agree with maxwell 03:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) EU release Does anybody have a confirmation for the European release being in Q1 2011? - Comartinb 15:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC)